<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Não precisamos quebrar corações (só fique comigo) by DonCoelho19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547766">Não precisamos quebrar corações (só fique comigo)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonCoelho19/pseuds/DonCoelho19'>DonCoelho19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:48:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonCoelho19/pseuds/DonCoelho19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shun teve que fazer uso de todos os conselhos que podia para tentar entender o que devia fazer com Jabu.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andromeda Shun/Unicorn Jabu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Não precisamos quebrar corações (só fique comigo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>O cheiro no ar era delicioso. Uma mistura o aroma de comidas, flores e incensos. Shun quase sorriu para as crianças correndo ao redor de suas pernas, mas como temia que elas lhe derrubassem se absteve. Normalmente não se sorri para a alegria que o outro tem em te derrubar. Adorava a primavera, as barraquinhas de comida, as cerejeiras em flor, as pessoas de um lado para o outro, o som das orações no templo. Até as crianças correndo possuídas por ai.</p>
<p>Quando criança essa era sua época favorita do ano, assim como ainda o era, mas não por admirar as coisas que admirava hoje. Era por outros motivos, o que não tornava nada pior. Na infância adorava o calor da mão de seu irmão mais velho lhe puxando entre as barracas enquanto corriam. Como aquelas crianças que passaram por ele há pouco. Cheios de alegria e sorrisos os irmãos derrubavam as pessoas pelo meio do caminho sem querer, procurando a barraca de comida mais barata, para que o dinheiro desse para tentar capturar um peixinho dourado. Seus pais não gostavam que eles frequentassem aqueles festivais e o dinheiro conseguido era o “economizado” ao longo da semana. Todos bem sabem como crianças não sabem guardar dinheiro – ou a maioria delas.</p>
<p>Então fugiam de casa, assistidos pelos empregados, passavam algumas horas no festival com yukatas remendadas, e voltavam a tempo de jantar, onde vestiam kimonos de seda. Pandora e Hades se postavam a mesa com roupas tradicionais discutindo em voz branda os assuntos da empresa dos dois, e os irmãos comiam em silencio, felizes pelo dia vivido.</p>
<p>No dia seguinte iam para a escola de crianças ricas que nunca frequentavam festivais de primavera e se sentiam superiores a elas. Sorriam um para o outro no recreio, como se compartilhassem o maior dos segredos do mundo. O peixinho capturado nunca durava uma semana sequer.</p>
<p>Hoje em dia, já adulto, não era mais impedido de sair para onde quisesse. Mas ninguém acreditaria que Shun Amamiya estaria num festival de primavera comendo dango com as mãos. Esse é o tipo de coisa que se espera do filho de um comerciante, um estudante comum, um advogado humilde, não do herdeiro de uma das maiores empresas do Japão. No bolso do jeans o celular descansava, sem tremer ou tocar, o que tentava dizer a si mesmo que não lhe preocupava. Mas incomodava, então, para parar de mexer no aparelho a cada três minutos, achando que ele estava tocando, só para se decepcionar, colocou o fone e deu play numa musica qualquer.Se a alguém ligasse a musica pararia e ele saberia.</p>
<p>Mais crianças passaram correndo e dessa vez conseguiram derrubar o ultimo dango no palitinho. Balançando a cabeça voltou se a barraca para comprar outro, no exato momento que a musica mudou. A voz rouca e melodiosa que ele adorava desde a infância encheu-lhes os ouvidos, cantando num ritmo cadenciado, só para depois mudar para um mais animado. Sempre amara a forma com que o irmão cantava e ficava feliz pelo sucesso dele. A voz de Ikki, junto as lembranças da infância, lhe trouxeram um aperto no coração ao recordar-se do estado do irmão.</p>
<p>Provavelmente ele estaria na casa de Tokyo, com a empregada louca, sozinho, esperando uma visita do caçula. Um bom irmão mais novo iria visitar o nii-san, mas ultimamente Shun estava sendo tudo, menos uma boa pessoa. Sua desculpa a si mesmo era que aquela era a semana de provas de fim de semestre, e ele não poderia perder. Bem dizer isso era verdade, mas passar um tarde no irmão e deixá-lo com a promessa de que voltaria, ou ao menos ligar, não teria feito mal a ninguém.</p>
<p>Mas não o fizera.</p>
<p>Isso fez com que perdesse o apetite e desse sua comida a primeira criança endemoniada que passou perto de si. Suspirando resolveu que o outro não viria ao festival para encontrá-lo, como sempre fazia, e tinha até razão para aquilo. Então melhor ir embora.</p>
<p>Ir embora e tentar deixar de ser um covarde que tinha medo dos pais, de decepcioná-los, e com isso magoar aqueles que amava.</p>
<hr/>
<p>A cada kanji escrito sobre o processo de cicatrização se sentia um pouco nauseado. A prova estava indo bem, como sempre ia, já que era um estudante esforçado, e tinha um amor enorme pela medicina. Mas aquilo lhe lembrava de noticiários, e fazia a imaginação voar solta, criando cenários de machucados, fraturas e outras coisas. Acabou sendo o primeiro a entregar a prova, como de praxe e saiu da sala como um prisioneiro da prisão.</p>
<p>Lá fora o campus estava quase vazio, já que todos faziam suas provas, ou estudavam para elas na biblioteca. Isso deixava o espaço, normalmente cheio de jovens barulhentos, bem calmo. Mesmo assim se dirigiu ao seu lugar secreto, que normalmente era um dos únicos lugares calmos da universidade, na esperança de encontrar algo que ele sabia que não iria encontrar. O lugar estava mesmo vazio, o que não impediu de dar um suspiro de decepção e se sentar embaixo da sua arvore favorita. Era uma cerejeira frondosa e bem afastada da área comum dos estudantes, tanto que quase ninguém ia para lá. Encostou-se ao tronco e ficou a observar as flores.</p>
<p>Quando mais jovem, e até agora, sempre admirara o irmão mais velho. Ele tinha ido para uma escola militar, tinha notas boas, tinha bom gosto, como enaltecia sua mãe, era inteligente e atlético. Sabia tocar vários instrumentos, atuar e cantar. O filho perfeito que poderia seguir o caminho de modelo, assim como Pandora sempre quisera. Mas Hades queria a carreira militar, e depois que fosse quem administrasse as empresas. Já Ikki não queria ser um rostinho bonito, muito menos servir o país, ele queria cantar. E contra todos lá foi ele cantar. E como se isso não bastasse para irritar Hades o suficiente o mais velho ainda assumiu a bissexualidade publicamente e vivia saindo com as mais variadas pessoas.</p>
<p>Como não admirar quem não se importou com o que os pais queriam e seguiu seu caminho? Agora ele era provavelmente tão rico quanto à família, mesmo que tivesse sido deserdado ao sair de casa aos dezoito. Já a única coisa que Shun havia conseguido era fazer o curso que queria antes de fazer o que o pai queria. Como podia ser tão fraco assim, pelos deuses?</p>
<p>Deu um suspiro alto, vendo as pétalas frágeis caírem com uma brisa. Se aquilo magoasse só a ele aguentaria bem, sem grandes reclamações. O problema era o quanto fazia mal aqueles que amava por ser tão covarde. Olhou o relógio e se levantou, tinha outra prova.</p>
<hr/>
<p>A casa onde moravam era uma mansão tradicional, com um templo por trás da casa, e arvores frondosas na frente. O porteiro reconheceu seu carro e deixou que entrasse no caminho que dava para a mansão, ladeado de cerejeiras. Podia-se até acreditar que voltava no tempo, na época de samurais valorosos e daimyos poderosos quando entrava ali.</p>
<p>Poderia ter nascido e sido criado ali, mas sentia-se sempre um aldeão, camponês comum ao ver todo aquele luxo, a demonstração de poder. Não estava no clima para fazer muita coisa naquele dia, então subiu direto para o quarto, largando-se na cama, com o celular do lado. Esperava, em vão, que o aparelho tocasse a conhecida canção, que pudesse ouvir a voz do outro lado e suspirar de alivio com o som. Mas o único som que ouviu foi o da porta sendo aberta.</p>
<p>Ainda estava olhando para o teto, mas supunha que fosse Mitoko, a velha empregada que cuidara dele e de Ikki na infância.</p>
<p>– Não quero comer nada Mi-chan. Outra hora, por favor.</p>
<p>– Mikoto está muita preocupada com o fato de você não estar comendo. Segundo ela se você pular mais uma única refeição vai acabar desaparecendo numa nuvens de poeira com o primeiro vento que soprar. – sentiu o colchão afundar com o peso, e o cheiro do perfume caro que ela usava desde sempre. Sua mãe passou a mão delicada pelos fios de seu cabelo, trazendo sua cabeça para o colo dela.</p>
<p>– O que está te preocupando, meu menino lindo? – Pandora parecia um ser etéreo, que nunca envelhecia ou ficava menos bela. Na infância Shun achava que tinha sido adotado, já que não tinha os cabelos pretos dos pais e do irmão. Mas o mais velho dizia que era bobagem: “Hades e mamãe são muito brancos, e eu sou moreno. Que bobagem, você é meu irmão”.</p>
<p>Mas realmente tinha pouco dos pais. Apenas a pele branca e os olhos verdes de Hades. Ikki tinha mais, o formato do rosto de Hades, os cabelos, os lábios e os olhos da mãe. Além do temperamento que era uma mistura da teimosia silenciosa de Pandora, e os arroubos de personalidade forte de Hades.</p>
<p>– Não é nada oka-san. Só a semana de provas. – A mulher ficou fazendo carinho em seus fios e os dois riram quando o longo cabelo dela foi parar na boca do filho.</p>
<p>– Eu liguei para Shina – o tom de voz da mãe poderia ser comparado a uma religiosa do século XVIII que dizia “Fiz um pacto com um demônio” ou “Falei com uma bruxa”. Levantou os olhos para a morena, esperando um pouco surpreso o resto da frase. Shina era a tão malfadada agente do seu irmão; e como ele recentemente estivera doente talvez sua mãe acreditasse que sua preocupação era referente a isso. Talvez devesse ser e por não ser acabava se sentindo culpado.</p>
<p>– Ela disse que seu irmão está bem. O medico dele também disse que ele está se recuperando bem, que só foi uma gripe mal curada. Você sabe como seu irmão sempre foi teimoso, não parou a turnê mesmo que tivesse doente, e acabou piorando a situação.</p>
<p>Um suspiro de alivio audível foi solto, e sentiu um pedaço do peso que antes estava em seus ombros se esvair.</p>
<p>– Ela também disse que ele espera uma visita sua.</p>
<p>Ficou calado, ainda recebendo o carinho gostoso nos cabelos, pensando no que aquela frase da mãe podia significar. Além do obvio, que o irmão esperava por ele, e ali estava, sendo consolado pela mãe, preocupando a empregada. Sendo um perfeito covarde.</p>
<p>Entre os pais, Pandora sempre fora a mais compassiva. Não que a mulher não fosse teimosa como uma mula e orgulhosa como um leão, mas era mãe e isso era o suficiente muitas vezes para entendê-los melhor que o pai.</p>
<p>– Você deveria ir. Hoje. Amanhã é sábado e eu posso muito bem dizer a Hades que você foi passar o final de semana com uma garota.</p>
<p>– Mãe, eu não tenho namorada. Ou nenhum tipo de compromisso – Não mais. A morena piscou para ele, e pareceu, no mínimo, uns dez anos mais jovem, com o jeito de menina matreira, aprontando algo. Isso tirou um sorriso verdadeiro de seu rosto, que a mulher compartilhou.</p>
<p>– Sei que não. Mas seu pai não precisa saber precisa?</p>
<p>Levantou uma sobrancelha. “Sei que não”. A mulher sorriu e voltou a passar a mão por seu cabelo, descendo pelo rosto e parando no colar que Ikki uma vez lhe dera.</p>
<p>– Você era muito novo quando seu irmão começou a se... Descobrir. Mesmo que fossem confidentes e melhores amigos você não chega para o seu irmão mais novo dizendo que tem duvidas sobre a sua sexualidade não é? Além do que eu sou mãe sabia? Tem coisas que a gente percebe. Parece que eu sempre estive do lado de seu pai, apoiando todas suas decisões, mas sabe o que a gente faz com um homem difícil como Hades?</p>
<p>Balançou a cabeça em negação, perdido demais no dialogo e nas revelações. Claro que nunca fora uma das pessoas mais perceptivas da casa, mas saber que Pandora ajudara Ikki na sua adolescência era um pouco surpreendente. Mas não de uma forma ruim. Sua mãe tinha bem a cara de ajudar as pessoas e depois se fingir de <a href="https://www.google.com.br/url?sa=t&amp;rct=j&amp;q=&amp;esrc=s&amp;source=web&amp;cd=1&amp;cad=rja&amp;uact=8&amp;ved=0CB8QFjAA&amp;url=http%252525252525253A%252525252525252F%252525252525252Fpt.wikipedia.org%252525252525252Fwiki%252525252525252FCruella_de_Vil&amp;ei=HKLPVKjrFOmJsQTh5YDACg&amp;usg=AFQjCNEcGNyTHrqx-LwlKiibhRUh5LLYtA&amp;sig2=gyp62fNgAJRL2QSMFYh7hQ&amp;bvm=bv.85076809,d.cWc">Cruella de Vil</a>, assim como seu irmão mais velho.</p>
<p>– Com Hades a gente diz que sim na frente, e pelas costas faz o que quiser discretamente. Ah, eu amo a coisa chata, claro. Mas também amo meus filhos. Então porque você não passa o final de semana na casa do seu irmão e conversa com ele? Aposto que agora ele pode te ajudar bem melhor do que eu.</p>
<p>Com um beijo na testa, e um sorrisinho de moleca a mãe o deixou em seu quarto, lhe deixando com um sorrisinho surpreso. Bem, quem era ele para desobedecer a sua mãe?</p>
<hr/>
<p>Diferente da própria casa, sempre que entrava na casa do irmão se sentia um pouco em casa. Confortável. O lugar era bonito de um jeito campestre, sem ostentações desnecessárias. As cerejeiras ali estavam deixando as belas pétalas caírem, tornando o caminho por onde passava um tapete macio e rosa. Quem estava na porta para lhe receber era Esmeralda, com o habitual sorriso agradável, pegando sua mochila pesada como se estivesse cheia de penas, e pedindo que se dirigisse a piscina.</p>
<p>Ouviu o moreno antes de vê-lo, e o sorriso começou a crescer assim que os gritos irritados chegaram-lhe ao ouvido.</p>
<p>– Ah, quer saber Ikki? Vá se foder! Se você está de mau humor a culpa não é minha! – e uma Shina figurativamente soltando fogo passou por si, lhe soltando um olhar digno da Medusa.</p>
<p>– Ei florzinha, seu irmão tá num humor horrível desde que teve que ficar preso em casa por ser teimoso, então faça alguma coisa! – e saiu, deixando Shun sem entender nada. Viu o irmão saindo devagarzinho do jardim, parecendo cansado e mais magro do que a ultima vez que o tinha visto.</p>
<p>– Você parece horrível – comentou, oferecendo a mão no ultimo degrau. Ikki por fim levantou os olhos escuros, tão parecidos com os de Pandora e abriu um sorriso.</p>
<p>– E o bom filho a casa torna. – ele aceitou a mão e logo lhe abraçando e acabou abraçando o mais velho com muita força em troca, deixando a cabeça pender na curva do pescoço moreno.</p>
<p>– Desde quando você lê a Bíblia?</p>
<p>– Oi?</p>
<p>– O bom filho a casa torna. Da historia do filho prodigo. Os evangelhos, sabe?</p>
<p>– Não, não sei. Só citei o ditado menino. Você está fazendo medicina ou alguma coisa relacionada à religião? – deixou a cabeça pender para trás e acabou gargalhando do jeito do irmão. Sua mãe estava provavelmente certa em dizer que Ikki poderia lhe ajudar.</p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>As coisas habituais de “Como vai a universidade?”, “Como vão os machucados? E os shows?”, e “Como tá o bastardo do Hades e a mamãe?” foram trocados depois que os dois mudaram de roupas e foram almoçar junto com as empregadas. Shina estava muito mais calma, e até se deu ao trabalho de lhe passar o prato – vamos todos nos surpreender aqui. A loira era uma mulher maravilhosa, boa no que fazia e realmente se preocupava com seu empregador. Mas não era exatamente de gentilezas.</p>
<p>– Mamãe te mandou uma carta – disse sorrindo ao ver o irmão comer com tristeza sua comida saudável. Ele não pareceu se surpreender, o que fez com que levantasse uma sobrancelha – Eu não sabia que vocês trocavam correspondência.</p>
<p>– Você não sabe de varias coisas, jovem gafanhoto. Nem você nem Hades. Mas você pode aprender, não se preocupe – o tom falsamente maternal lhe fez rir, começando a comer a sobremesa. – Me dê à carta, quero ver o que fala a dama da noite.</p>
<p>Numa brincadeira infantil deles sua mãe acabou com o papel de dama da noite, e o quando Ikki dizia o termo significava que ele estava de bem com ela. Tirou a carta, só um pouco amassada do jeans e a entregou. Isso foi desculpa para o moreno afastar o prato ainda cheio de salada e começar a ler. Por fim ele disse um:</p>
<p>– Entendo. – e lhe olhou com os olhos escuros lhe perscrutando ate provavelmente a alma. – Agora me passe à sobremesa antes que a mulher demônio apareça e não me deixe comer.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Ficaram assistindo séries na TV do quarto do irmão, deitados largados na enorme cama até dormirem e serem acordados por Esmeralda para o jantar. Estar com Ikki era quase como estar com seu melhor amigo, qualquer bobagem que você faça acaba sendo divertida, ou meramente proveitosa. Até não fazer nada era bom, porque era relaxante e lhe tirava os pesos dos ombros momentaneamente.</p>
<p>O jantar foi repleto de conversas tolas sobre o que estava acontecendo na vida deles e de seus amigos nos últimos tempos. Mesmo assim isso lhes rendeu sorrisos e risadas, principalmente quando começaram a fofocar sobre a vida dos famosos japoneses que Ikki conhecia. Um vinho foi servido, mesmo que o moreno só pudesse tomar um pouquinho, segundo Shina, e a noite terminou com duas loiras bêbadas reclamando de seus conjugues e dois morenos rindo disso.</p>
<p>Acabaram indo dividir a mesma cama, como faziam quando crianças. Quando se deitaram, e os lençóis já cobriam seu corpo foi que resolveu falar. No escuro parecia sempre mais fácil falar ou fazer aquilo que temíamos a luz do sol.</p>
<p>– Mamãe pareceu preocupada ao escrever que você estava passando por um problema que ela não tinha como lhe ajudar. Que tipo de problema Pandora com todo aquele dinheiro, teimosia e força de vontade não pode resolver? – deu um longo suspiro e enterrou a cabeça no travesseiro.</p>
<p>Não conseguia ver muita coisa, já que as pesadas cortinas impediam a luz de entrar pela janela. Mas uma fresta entre elas deixava entrever um feixe de luz, e apenas os contornos do mais velho eram visíveis.</p>
<p>Ele estava virado para si, e provavelmente lhe olhava preocupado.</p>
<p>– Tem esse cara e... – esperou ser interrompido, mas como não foi resolveu continuar – Nós éramos amigos, muito. E numa noite...</p>
<p>– Vocês estavam bêbados? E esse cara tem nome?</p>
<p>– Não. Digo sim, ele tem nome, é Jabu. E não, não estávamos bêbados. Só estávamos assim, como eu e você, conversando, ele me beijou e... Não sei, as coisas foram meio que acontecendo naturalmente. Evoluindo devagar, e ao mesmo tempo rápido demais e...</p>
<p>– Você ao menos tinha certeza da sua bi ou homossexualidade antes de transar com o cara? – o silencio foi resposta suficiente para o mais velho – Continue mano.</p>
<p>– Então nós continuamos saindo e se envolvendo, sem dar nome ou discutir o que tínhamos e de repente ele cansou. Não sei o que houve, eu não estava prestando atenção, mas ele me deu um pequeno ultimato, na verdade mais um aviso que não aguentava mais ser um “amante”.</p>
<p>– Bom, se o cara que te come é compromissado o suficiente para querer namorar com você eu não vejo como algo ruim sabe?</p>
<p>– Ah – deu um pigarro. – Não é bem assim.</p>
<p>– Como assim? Ele não quer compromisso?</p>
<p>– Ah sim.</p>
<p>– E vocês não transaram?</p>
<p>– Ah sim.</p>
<p>– Então o...? Ah. Perai! Você que tá comendo o cara!</p>
<p>– Mano, fale mais baixo. – sentiu-se corar um pouco e o som da risada alta do irmão.</p>
<p>– Mas quem te viu quem te vê! Eu podia jurar que você ia ser quem ia dar com essa carinha inocente! – e voltou a rir, rolando na cama até bater em Shun e voltar. Caramba, odiava quando Ikki agia como o irmão mais velho pentelho.</p>
<p>– As aparências enganam. Não decidem quem é passivo ou ativo, irmão. Além do que pare de usar esses termos pejorativos.</p>
<p>– Eu sei, eu sei cara. Mesmo que maioria das pessoas não pensem assim, eu sei. Só que aposto que você corou, e isso já me valeu. Mas voltando o assunto, como o Jabu tomou a iniciativa eu supus que você acontecer de uma maneira diferente, afinal você não é a pessoa mais pró ativa da face da terra, nem tem muita atitude então...</p>
<p>– Tive o suficiente para isso – entrecortou em tom irritado, fazendo com que o irmão desse uma risadinha.</p>
<p>– Não duvido. Mesmo assim se você tivesse se deixado levar pelo cara e não quisesse compromisso era uma coisa. Mas você levar, provavelmente dar margem a esperanças, e depois não querer arcar com as consequências é totalmente outra. Eu odeio aquele livro, mas a porcaria do personagem que eu esqueci quem era estava certo em dizer aquele lance de ser responsável por aquilo que gosta de você.</p>
<p>– Tu te tornas eternamente responsável por aquilo que cativas.</p>
<p>– Odeio esse livro, e deixe de me corrigir. Mas você entende o que quero dizer?</p>
<p>– Que estou sendo um puto? – a voz soou desanimada, pois esse era um fato que já sabia.</p>
<p>– Não isso. Responsável entende? Você pode estar agindo errado agora, e tem que resolver isso. Seja para ficar com Jabu ou afastá-lo. – Ikki deu uma pausa, seguida de um suspiro rápido – Você sabe, eu não posso te dizer o que fazer, muito menos Pandora, só quem pode resolver a sua situação é você. Pese os prós e contras, o que você realmente quer e o que deve fazer, o que vai te fazer mais feliz. Essas coisas. Infelizmente aquele lance de Mestre dos Magos de que o caminho para a felicidade nem sempre é fácil é realmente verdade.</p>
<p>– Não sei se o Mestre dos Magos alguma vez disse isso mano.</p>
<p>– Mas é bem a cara dele né? – acabou soltando uma risada curta.</p>
<p>– É sim.</p>
<p>– Shunny, eu quero que você pense se você realmente gosta desse cara. Se ele vale a pena um provável sofrimento que você possa sentir. E se você vai ficar bem com algum sofrimento que possa acarretar para ele ok? Só isso. De qualquer forma, eu e mamãe estaremos do seu lado para apoiá-lo. Qualquer coisa que faça.</p>
<p>Sentiu a aproximação, e depois de um falho beijo em seu nariz, que rendeu risadinhas, sentiu os lábios de seu irmão sobre sua testa.</p>
<p>– Você é mesmo um otouto baka.</p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>Não podia dizer que chegou segunda em casa disposto a fazer tudo, destruir todas as pedras no seu caminho com uma bazuca, nem nada assim. Mas se sentia um pouco, só um pouco, mais confiante e corajoso. Mais propenso a ligar, e não esperar que ligassem para ele. Nem a mãe ou o pai estavam em casa, e largando a bolsa de viagem, ao pegar a da universidade e rumou para a mesma.</p>
<p>O semestre estava no fim, e só tinha poucos assuntos pendentes. Um desses tinha horário marcado, e enquanto esperava para falar com o professor na sala de espera do seu departamento pegou o celular e resolveu mandar uma mensagem. Não sabia se o outro estaria ocupado, e no momento, não queria atrapalhar ligando.</p>
<p>“Ei, desculpa pelo sumiço. Fui visitar meu irmão. Podemos nos encontrar hoje?”</p>
<p>A resposta não demorou muito a vir. Só o tempo de um dos alunos que estavam a sua frente entrar na sala do professor assim que outro saiu.</p>
<p>“Tô resolvendo uns problemas com as minhas notas. Dá pra acreditar que erraram elas? Já não são altas e pessoal ainda diminui. E de tarde tenho prova. Não posso sair para aqueles seus recônditos estranhos”</p>
<p>Sorriu um pouco para o tom animado e comum da mensagem trocada. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu um aperto no coração. “ Aqueles seus recônditos estranhos”. Nunca saíra com Jabu muito perto do campus, ou lugares onde ele poderia ser reconhecido.</p>
<p>“Não precisa ser muito longe. Pode ser aqui no campus mesmo. Tem uma arvore no fim do bosque para onde eu sempre vou. Podemos nos encontrar na hora do almoço?</p>
<p>p.s. Não sabia que você sabia da existência da palavra recôndito.”</p>
<p>Outro aluno entrou e outro saiu, o que marcava que o próximo a entrar era ele. Recostou-se no assento e soltou um suspiro pela demora. O celular tremeu em sua mão e abriu a mensagem.</p>
<p>“Sim, seu idiota, eu sei sim dessa palavra - _ - E pode ser sim. É naquela arvore que todo mundo sabe que você vai quando tá um pé no saco?”</p>
<p>“Eu não sabia dessa parte de pé no saco, mas é lá sim. To entrando no escritório do professor. Te encontro lá depois?”</p>
<p>Ainda recebeu uma ultima mensagem com uma carinha fofa e uma frase simples, antes de abrir a porta do escritório. Acabou sorrindo para aquilo.</p>
<p>“:3 Daisuki baka”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Jabu já estava na sua arvore favorita, passando as folhas de um livro de forma desinteressada. Provavelmente era mais para ver as figuras do que realmente ler. O moreno fazia engenharia da computação, e mesmo que adorasse o curso não era a mais interessada das pessoas. Como tinha dito ao irmão eles começaram uma amizade que parecia aquele tipo de coisa longa e prospera até que chegaram ao estado atual.</p>
<p>O que não contou para Ikki foi como o outro moreno derrubou comida no sua roupa na hora do almoço e saiu correndo o campus lhe puxando pela mão pedindo desculpas. Acabou parando no departamento de Calculo, onde havia alguns armários, de onde o mais jovem tirou uma blusa e pediu que Shun vestisse. Quando deu por si estava na aula, com a blusa de um desconhecido, e tinha deixado a sua blusa – a favorita, que seu irmão tinha lhe comprado num evento de anime e que mostrava o Hamtaro sorridente – com o dito cujo.</p>
<p>Por sorte Jabu apareceu no dia seguinte, com sua blusa limpa em frente a sua sala, dizendo que era fácil encontrar um Amamiya. Trocaram os números para que o estudante de medicina pudesse devolver a blusa do outro. E uma mensagem levou a um almoço, que levou a um cinema, que levou a uma boate, que levou um a casa do outro, que levou a conhecerem o circulo de amigos um do outro, que levou a amizade. Você sabe como é.</p>
<p>Amizade que levou a um beijo, que levou a um pedido de desculpas, e outro beijo, o resto todo e a confusão que estavam vivendo. Esperava que você não soubesse como é. Confuso demais.</p>
<p>– Ei – chamou a atenção e os olhos claros do moreno se levantaram para si. Uma mão recoberta com uma luva sem dedos foi levada aos cabelos já bagunçados e sentou-se ao lado do outro, o envolvendo num abraço apertado.</p>
<p>– Abraços em publico? Vejo que um Pokémon acaba de evoluir. – acabou rindo na curvatura descoberta do pescoço do outro. Porque ele precisava usar luvas enquanto usava aquelas camisas de blusa com gola em V não entendia bem. Sabia que o irmão dele fazia moda, e vai que tinha algo a ver.</p>
<p>– Acho que sim. – se recostou na arvore, e Jabu deitou a cabeça em seu colo. Fez um carinho nos fios que tinham quase o mesmo tom que o seu enquanto observava as ultimas pétalas irem ao chão. Daqui a pouco já seria verão, e quando o outono chegasse e todas as folhas cairiam, o tapete natural seria ainda mais belo.</p>
<p>– Como está seu irmão?</p>
<p>– Bem. Na verdade quem ajudou alguém foi ele.</p>
<p>– Foi? – o moreno levantou uma sobrancelha, um tom de curiosidade no olhar. Ele sempre se interessava muito pela família de Shun, e gostava disso.</p>
<p>– Sim. Ele, em suma, me mandou ter vergonha na cara. – ouviu a risada que tanto gostava encher o ar e sorriu com aquilo.</p>
<p>– Quem vê seu irmão em cima de um palco não imagina que ele manda ter aguem ter vergonha na cara sabe?</p>
<p>–Foi subentendido. Coisa que ele herdou da minha mãe. Que foi quem mandou eu ir visitá-lo.</p>
<p>– Pensei que eles não se dessem bem.</p>
<p>– Eu também. Mas aparentemente todo mundo se dá um pouco mal é com meu pai. – ficaram um momento em silêncio, até que o mais jovem teve coragem de fazer a pergunta que lhe atormentava.</p>
<p>– E então? O que você vai fazer? O que você entende pelo “tomar vergonha’’ do seu irmão?</p>
<p>– Dá margem a varias interpretações realmente, e é isso que meu irmão queria que eu fizesse. Interpretasse, escolhesse o meu caminho. Não me disse que ia ser fácil, nem nada assim, só que eu tinha que escolher e que ele ia estar lá por mim. – deu uma pausa, e se bem conhecia o espirito de escorpiano do homem deitado em seu colo ele deve ter agonizado um pouquinho.</p>
<p>– Mas eu pensei e tomei minha decisão. Também não vou dizer que vai ser fácil, simples, ou meramente aceitável. Eu provavelmente vou sofrer e te levar junto, se você realmente quiser ir comigo. Mas acho que passei tempo demais fingindo e mentindo para mim mesmo. Também nunca tive motivos para dizer a verdade para mim, quanto mais para os outros, mas agora eu tenho um motivo.</p>
<p>– Pode, agora, soar apenas como palavras bonitas, e que depois vão se mostrar uma utopia trabalhosa de lidar. Não sei como vamos ficar, se vou ter casa ou comida, se vou estar de bom humor e se não vou acabar descontando frustrações em cada ser vivo que me apareça pela frente. O que eu sei, agora, é que é você que eu escolho. Não como um qualquer, um amante, alguém escondido. E sim alguém para assumir, e provavelmente dividir o lugar debaixo da ponte então...</p>
<p>– Meus deuses, como você fala. Eu já sabia disso, mas quando tá nervoso é pior. – Jabu sentou-se, um sorriso enorme, de orelha a orelha lhe tomando o rosto. Até os olhos pareciam brilhar, como naquelas descrições de light novel, como faróis de carro. Nem teve muito tempo para pensar em mais coisas sobre novels, porque sua boca foi tomada.</p>
<p>Tomada num daqueles beijos voluptuosos que os dois estavam tão acostumados a compartilhar em privado, com o novo sabor do em publico. O menor sentou-se em seu colo e sentiu todo o peso dele em suas pernas mal dobradas. Sentia a mão que se arrastava por seu pescoço, soltando o coque e deixando seus fios longos soltos, para segurá-los na nuca. Sentia a ânsia de chorar por uma felicidade que não sabia como explicar; mas que se fosse para tentar era uma mistura de se ter o que queria após um árduo caminho, e saber que estava livre para outro caminho, ainda mais árduo, a sua frente.</p>
<p>Então segurou firme a cintura do outro, como se solta-lo fosse o símbolo de se perder em alto mar numa noite de tempestade. Podia até ser errado, mas fazia dele seu porto seguro, e enquanto ele lhe chamasse de baka, os olhos brilhassem e ele sorrisse, estaria bem. Poderiam resolver várias coisas separados, e ainda mais juntos, e o que não desse para resolver... Ai não seria culpa deles.</p>
<p>Separaram-se arfantes, encostando as testas, sorrindo como idiotas um para o outro.</p>
<p>– Espero que não tenha escrito nenhuma canção sobre corações partidos nesse meio tempo. – o escorpiano espezinhou, pois na teoria era o virginiano o mais sentimental deles.</p>
<p>– Não. Não sou o artista da família. E não precisamos saber sobre corações partidos, só precisamos concertá-los não é?</p>
<p>– E essa não é a sua especialidade doutor?</p>
<p>Acabou rindo para aquilo, e dando um selinho rápido nos lábios avermelhados do outro pensou que sim. Era o que tinha sido necessário. E esperava que nunca mais fosse.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>